Radio controlled models, such as airplanes, helicopters, boats and cars, are known in the art. Battery-powered RC models include a battery, a direct current (DC) motor, a radio receiver, and an electronic speed control. Electronic speed controls for DC motors typically include a microprocessor with a memory or firmware. Most electronic speed controls are preprogrammed at the manufacturer for a particular application and with a fixed set of instructions or functions. These electronic speed controls typically have no means for reprogramming the memory. Other electronic speed controls may include programmable memory such as EEPROM or flash memory and a dedicated programming port to enable updating of the software functions or to correct programming errors.